Math Homework
by SantoryuuFelidae
Summary: Kanda gets help from Lavi for some frustrating math homework. But when Lavi unexpectedly crosses the line from friends to… more than friends, how will Kanda deal with it? And how will Lavi react? LaviYu, LaviKanda, AU


Queen here! Um. So. One shot on LaviYu (my OTP :D) and a bid to try out writing. I don't own D. Gray Man, Lavi, or Kanda.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T for a kiss and some language

Summary: Kanda gets help from Lavi for some frustrating math homework. But when Lavi unexpectedly crosses the line from friends to… more than friends, how will Kanda deal with it? And how will Lavi react? LaviYu, LaviKanda, AU

MATH HOMEWORK

- K. A. N. D. A. -

Kanda stared at his textbook.

Advanced trigonometry stared back.

Gods. This was so stupid. How the hell was he supposed to understand this? Yes, he took the AP class for trigonometry in the prestigious boarding school he went to, the Black Order. No, that did not mean he was good at it. Fuck, the only reason he even got into the damn school was because of his awesome kendo skills. How he managed to pass all his classes with fairly good grades was a mystery to him. Sighing, The Japanese youth turned back to his maths. Only sheer willpower could do this, he decided (in fact, that's what got him through most of his classes). He wasn't some kind of genius. Unlike Lavi.

"YUU-CHAANNN!"

Speak of the devil.

Lavi bounded into their dorm room, emerald eye sparkling. He immediately latched onto Kanda like some sort of redheaded, bandana wearing, one eyed parasite.

"Che. Get off, Baka usagi," followed by an elbow to the ribs greeted the intruder. The rabbit didn't let go.

"What? But whyyy? It's sooo boring! I've finished all my homework, and Allen and Lenalee are on that field trip for the third years."

"That doesn't mean you can bother me, dumbass."

"B-b-but Yuuu- Hey! What's this?"

Lavi leaned over Kanda's shoulder, peering at the cursed math.

"Hey! You're doing trigonometry! Now let's see...uh, Yuu?"

"What?"

"Errr...problems 4, 5, 7, and 8 are done wrong." Lavi coughed sheepishly. Kanda gaped. It had taken him half an hour to do those 4 problems, and Lavi just works them out in a second? With mental math! Out of the corner of his eye, he could see redhead smiling slyly.

"The fuck do you want."

"I have a great idea, Yuu! I can tutor you!"

"The hell? No way!"

"Aww, come on, Yuu-chan. It won't be that bad."

As much as he hated to admit it, the swordsman did need some serious help. And though Lavi was messy and rather lazy, he was also the prodigy of the school. Who else better to teach him?

"Gah. Fine."

Lavi's emerald eye widened.

"Seriously, Yuu?"

Kanda scowled at him, employing his infamous death glare.

"Don't push it, Baka. And don't call me Yuu!"

Lavi grinned good-naturedly and unlatched himself from Kanda's back, only to plop into the chair next to him.

"However, I do have a fee," Lavi said.

"You know as well as I do that I'm good as broke, Baka usagi,"

Yuu snarled.

Again with that sly smile. Kanda was starting to get worried now. Nothing good ever came of Lavi's mischievous smiles.

"No worries, Yuu-chan. I won't be charging money..."

x.x.x

Gods. This was SO freaking stupid. While Kanda had to concede that Lavi made a superb teacher, the Bookman just smiled that sly smile and told him "not to worry about it".

Now, he was perpetually distracted by the form of his payment. Was it going to be embarrassing? Maybe. Funny? Probably. Stupid? For sure. Or maybe...no. He wouldn't let himself think of that, of the way he relaxed around Lavi the most, the way the rabbit's smile brightened up his day, just a little. Even though he treated the boy like he hated him, no one could deny the bond that they had; the way the swordsman was just a little out of character when he was around Lavi. Kanda ignored the blush threatening to creep up, pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, and started scribbling on his paper even faster.

- L. A. V. I. -

He laughed to himself as he watched Yu furiously work out the math problem. He was just too cute sometimes! Although most people were either intimidated or pissed off by Yu's sociopathic attitude (almost always the former), he just found it endearing. Lavi observed Kanda while he worked; inky blue black hair pooling over his shoulder, piercing steel gray eyes narrowed in concentration, and long, nimble fingers punching a calculator now and then.

"Oi. What are you staring at, baka?" Lavi was snapped out of his reverie by Kanda's glare.

"Eh heh, nothin', just watchin' ya work out the problem!"

Lavi couldn't help but notice the faint blush on Yu's cheeks.

x.x.x

Lavi yawned and stretched his lithe body; though he didn't quite reach the level of athleticism that Yu possessed, he certainly wasn't a slacker. After all, he _was_ the captain of the soccer team, as well as the lead runner of cross country and track. He must've gotten a lot of practice from being chased around by Yu all day.

Kanda was nearly done with his homework, and had no mistakes in his work. He had pretty much gotten the hang of it; now Lavi just lounged around offering tips.

"AH HA!" Lavi whipped his head around at the cry resonating from across the room, he was met by the sight of a triumphant Kanda that had _finally_ finished his trigonometry. He pounced on Kanda again, with a big grin.

"Told you I'd make an awesome teacher!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Baka usagi. Now, about that damn payment; it had better not be anything fucking stupid or-"

Kanda was totally unprepared for the kiss that the Bookman apprentice pulled him into.

x.x.x

Kanda, being Kanda, had never been kissed before, ever. But Lavi knew just how to kiss him, with soft, slightly chapped lips molding around his own like they were made to be there. Pushing Kanda against the desk a bit, Lavi deepened the kiss and with a press of a warm tongue to a plump lower lip, had Kanda curling into him and fisting his shirt. At the moment, Lavi was extremely glad of the two inches he had on the older boy*. When he nipped at Yu's bottom lip before pulling away, the swordsman followed slightly, craving more of that sinful mouth. The action made the taller teen laugh, as Kanda blushed furiously.

"B-baka! What the hell was that for?"

"That, my dear Yu-chan, was your fee. All done!" The redhead smiled brightly- until he was punched in the arm.

"You dumbass! I'd never have agreed to let you tutor me if I'd known this would happen!"

"But I like you. I really do." Lavi's simple reply made Kanda's cheeks burn all over again. So he really felt that way? It wasn't just a simple prank to get a rise out of the easily irritated boy? That foreign heat in his chest rushed up again, this time flooding all the way to his toes. The Japanese wasn't accustomed to such feelings, however, so he did the only thing he knew how to do: he pushed the other away.

"As if I'll ever like you! God, that shouldn't have happened." Lavi's happy glow diminished, and Kanda tried to convince himself that the guilty feeling was relief.

"You… you really don't want me around?"

"Yes!"

"If I leave, will you be happy?"

"Of course!" Kanda scowled at Lavi for asking such ridiculous questions, when the answers were so obvious. But his breath caught and his heart constricted painfully as he watched that iridescent green eye dull, and the sincere smile be replaced by the fakest the Bookman apprentice had ever worn.

"Sure, Yu. If it'll make you happy." Lavi slowly got out of his chair, still smiling that heartbreaking smile, and made to leave out the door.

_No, don't leave, please, I didn't know you'd listen this time._

Kanda's arm shot out of it's own will. He was so confused. Isn't this what he wanted? To go back to before that kiss, to have Lavi leave him alone? Then why did his chest hurt when he thought of Lavi being gone, and never touching those soft lips again? His hand grabbed Lavi's sleeve and wouldn't let go.

_I didn't mean it, I didn't think you'd listen, don't go, you know I can't stand it without you._

_I-I like you too._

The redhead looked back, his eye still that horrible shade of dead green, that smile still fixed to his face. Kanda wanted that eye to sparkle again, he wanted to make the other boy really smile, he wanted him to stay.

"I…"

"What? I thought you wanted me to go?" Even his voice sounded falsely cheerful.

"I… I…"

Oh, how Kanda wished he could just say how he felt.

"…Don't go, baka usagi." The whisper slipped out just as Lavi was turning back to leave, and it sounded gruff in his ears. But Lavi's Bookman ears picked up on the sound, and he turned around again.

"Really, Yu? Will you really let me stay this time?" And Kanda knew it was about more than the situation itself. The younger boy was asking if Kanda would let him stay in his heart and by his side. If Kanda liked him back.

"Yeah." With that one word, Lavi seemed to light up again, his whole demeanor changing. But instead of immediately glomping the item of his affection as expected, the youth knelt down with a serious expression.

"Then I'm staying forever." The older boy felt himself nod, knew that something important had changed, that instead of just being best friends they were something a world more intimate. Yeah, they would fight and bicker in the future, would tease and threaten one another, would act like enemies instead of lovers. But there was also an unspoken promise, one that said _I have your back; I'm with you, every step of the way. _And as Lavi finally hugged him as expected, Yu smiled, just a little, and ran a slender hand through Lavi's soft hair. Lavi hummed, and the dark haired teen whispered,

"Rabbit."

The boy with the fire soaked hair grinned, a thousand watt grin that seemed to fill the room with light. To Kanda, Lavi could outshine the sun.

He hummed again, and held the other closer.

"Your rabbit."

x.x.x

End

So. First fanfiction here. I'm not really a writer (I draw more) so this may or may not be super suckish. I mean, I've read a TON of LaviYu, but I can't seem to do it quite right . I also can't believe how short this is! I mean, when I wrote it it felt all long, but now…. It's just kinda shortish . I love LaviYu, and hope to write more in the future. Reviews are love! I welcome constructive criticism. Flames crack me up .

* I know that Lavi is only 2cm taller than Kanda, but for the story I made it two.


End file.
